Mefiezvous des ombres
by Babel121
Summary: Shonen ai. Oneshot. Watanuki et Dômeki ont une nouvelle mission ensemble.


**Titre** : **_Méfiez-vous des ombres_**  
**Auteur** : Babel121  
**Fandom** : XXX Holic  
**Personnages/couple/etc** : Dômeki + Watanuki  
**Rating** : PG  
**Disclaimer** : Ils appartiennent tous aux Clamp… Sauf mon petit perso n'à moi  
**Thème** : SET C - #1 : Voyage  
**Notes de l'auteur** : - Fic dédicacée à Kaasan et Eden sans qui je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de la finir ! (Ou alors sans qui je l'aurais déjà fini depuis un moment si je n'avais pas discuter avec XDDDD)  
- Les Clamp font des cross-over entre leurs séries, j'ai cross-overisé avec un de mes persos… Ca parait logique quelque part, non ? XD

* * *

Assis sur un banc sur le quai de la gare, Watanuki râlait, comme à son habitude.

« Que Yuuko m'envoie encore faire une course à Tataouine les Oies, je le conçois mais pourquoi, oui pourquoi, a-t-il fallu qu'elle LUI demande de m'accompagner ! »

Il crisait tout seul, se prenant la tête entre les mains, et criait son désarroi à qui mieux mieux.

Assis à côté de lui, Dômeki grignotait tranquillement le contenu d'un bento posé sur ses genoux.

« Et toi, tu manges encore ! » S'exclama le serviteur de Yuuko en se levant brusquement en face du grand brun. « Et pourquoi j'ai dû te faire un bento en plus ! »

« Parce que c'était l'heure de manger mais que je n'en ai pas eu le temps avec la demande de Yuuko. C'est sa contrepartie en échange de mon aide. »

« C'est elle qui te doit quelque chose, pas moi ! »

Watanuki se rassit à sa place et se morfondit bruyamment sur son sentiment d'exploitation.

N'ayant aucune répartie de la part de Dômeki qui continuait de se sustenter, il finit par pousser un gros soupir et observa les alentours.

Ils étaient assis sur le quai d'une vieille gare désaffectée dont le bâtiment principal tombait en ruine. En face de lui, la voie ferrée était complètement rouillée et recouverte de mauvaises herbes poussant entre les planches de bois pourries.

« Il n'y aura jamais aucun train qui passera par ici », remarqua-t-il en soupirant encore une fois devant la nouvelle excentricité que Yuuko lui faisait subir. « Nan mais c'est vrai », renchérit-il en n'entendant aucune réponse de Dômeki, « il faut voir cette voie complètement foutue, et je me demande même comment le banc où nous sommes assis tient encore debout. On a l'impression qu'au moindre éternuement, la gare entière va tomber en poussière. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait attendre un train qui ne viendra jamais ! »

« Idiot. »

« GYAH ! De quel droit tu me traites d'idiot ! » Hurla-t-il en se relevant pour faire face à Dômeki et le menacer de son poing. « Ce que je dis est tout à fait logique ! Tu n'as… »

TRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIT

Il fut surpris par le sifflement strident d'une ancienne locomotive à vapeur, qui arrivait à tout allure sur les vieux rails, et faillit tomber sur le grand brun.

Dômeki n'esquissa pas un geste pour le rattraper et même, se leva en l'esquivant pour s'avancer sur le bord du quai et attendre que le train s'arrête.

Watanuki manqua se manger le banc dans les dents mais se retint in extremis à l'aide de ses mais et se redressa dignement et, l'air de rien, s'avança à son tour là où se trouvait l'archer en le maudissant à voix basse.

Arrivé au bord de la plateforme, il observa le train longer le quai et un air effaré s'afficha sur son visage.

Les larges roues du grand moyen de transport brillaient d'une lumière intense qui lui fit mal aux yeux mais il put quand même voir qu'elles semblaient flotter sur les rails malgré le « tadam ba dam tadam ba dam » bien caractéristique qui se faisait entendre.

« Eh. »

Watanuki sursauta en voyant le visage de Dômeki juste en face de lui mais il se reprit vite en remarquant la vitre qui les séparait et se dépêcha d'entrer à son tour dans le train.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Eh ! » Dit-il en pénétrant dans le train avant de s'avancer sur la droite jusqu'à la banquette rembourrée la plus éloignée de l'endroit où se trouvait Dômeki.

Il s'y assit dans le sens de la marche, tournant le dos à l'archer, mais celui-ci s'avança jusqu'à lui pour s'asseoir sur la même banquette.

« Tu pouvais pas choisir une autre place ! Y'en partout des libres là ! »

« Tu es sûr que tu veux que j'aille à une autre place… ? »

Avant que Watanuki ne puisse répondre, le coup de sifflet du conducteur se fit entendre et les portes du wagon se refermèrent violemment. Le lunetteux se retourna pour observer le grand wagon vide, où la lumière ne provenant que de petites lampes au plafond créait de larges zones d'ombre, puis il reporta son regard sur Dômeki qui entreprenait de finir méthodiquement son repas. Il ne dit pas un mot de plus et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il n'avait aucune raison de faire croire à Dômeki qu'il avait raison.

Le train s'ébranla et Watanuki commença à voir défiler le paysage par la vitre, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que l'extérieur ne se réduise qu'à un flou horizontal. C'était une vitesse à laquelle aucun train ne pouvait aller et cela commença à l'inquiéter.

Il jeta de nombreux coups d'œil rapides vers Dômeki et vit que l'archer ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que ça. Ayant fini son repas, le grand lycéen se tamponnait doucement la bouche avec sa serviette. Watanuki grogna de mécontentement et se retourna vers la fenêtre pour n'y voir que du noir.

« GYAAAA ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! On ne voit plus rien du dehors ! »

Il se tourna vers Dômeki en lui désignant la fenêtre du doigt.

« Tu n'as pas une idée de ce qu'il se passe ! Ça ne t'inquiète pas du tout tout ça ? » Lui hurla-t-il en voyant qu'il ne semblait pas plus effrayé que ça.

« Tu as peur. » Lui répondit-il simplement avec un petit sourire en coin.

« B… Bien sûr que non je n'ai pas peur ! Sa magnificence Watanuki n'aurait jamais peur d'un simple voyage en train ! »

Au moment précis où il finit sa phrase, les lumières à l'intérieure du train vacillèrent d'abord avant de s'éteindre complètement, arrachant à Watanuki un hurlement d'effroi noyé par l'abominable bruit de frein qui se fit entendre alors que train s'immobilisait.

Mais de la lumière entra brusquement à foison de l'extérieur. Un peu ébloui, il dût plisser des yeux pour arriver à voir quelque chose par la vitre mais fut émerveillé de la vue quand sa vision s'habitua à la luminosité. Un long quai entièrement en bois s'étendait le long du train, une allée en partait et se perdait dans une forêt touffue. Au loin, une imposante tour perçait le ciel, plus haute qu'il n'en avait jamais vu.

« Dômeki, regarde ça ! »

Il se retourna pour voir la réaction de son ami mais fut surpris de ne plus le voir à côté de lui. Inquiet, il fouilla le wagon des yeux en faisant un petit tour sur lui-même sans le trouver jusqu'à ce que son regard retombe sur la vitre par laquelle il vit Dômeki déjà à l'extérieur en train de discuter avec quelqu'un.

Il sortit du train en quatrième vitesse et se précipita vers l'archer.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu sortais ! Tu m'as laissé seul dans ce train fou et… Euh… »

Il s'arrêta de crier en sentant le regard de la personne avec qui Dômeki parlait posé sur lui.

« Bon… Bonjour… » Fit-il en bafouillant.

Le regard rouge de l'interlocuteur le troublait particulièrement, celui-ci contrastait énormément au milieu de la pâleur de son visage et de ses cheveux. C'était la première fois que Watanuki voyait un albinos de près et l'expression qu'avait cet homme le mettait plus que mal à l'aise. Mais l'homme se contenta d'un sourire narquois en réponse et reprit sa conversation avec Dômeki.

« On m'a dit de donner ce truc à la personne qui sortirait de la chose qui arriverait ici… Donc voilà. Je veux même pas savoir qui vous êtes ni pourquoi le grand machin m'a demandé de vous donner ça mais voilà, prenez. »

Il leur tendit un panier en roseau que Dômeki accepta avec un mouvement de tête avant de se diriger à nouveau vers le train alors que l'autre homme repartait sur le chemin. Watanuki les observa faire, stupéfait.

« Mais mais mais mais… C'est tout ? » Cria-t-il en levant les bras au ciel, son regard allant très rapidement de l'un à l'autre.

Dômeki ne répondit pas mais se boucha l'oreille de sa main libre pour ne plus l'entendre, l'albinos par contre se tourna vers l'employé de Yuuko et ajouta quelque chose.

« Ah oui ! Le Maître m'a demandé de vous dire aussi de faire gaffe aux ombres.»

« Aux ombres ? »

« Ouais, j'ai pas tout compris mais ça avait l'air important selon lui… Bon retour en tout cas. »

Et sans un regard en arrière, il s'éloigna sur le chemin, laissant un Watanuki dérouté et un Dômeki tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme qui retournait à sa place dans le train. Kimihiro remonta à son tour dans le wagon, s'étonnant que le train soit resté aussi longtemps en gare, comme les attendant. Impression qui fut confirmé par le sifflet qui retentit à peine fut-il entièrement dedans, les portes se refermèrent vivement juste derrière son dos lui faisant faire un petit saut de surprise et s'attirer un reniflement moqueur de la part de Dômeki.

Le train se mit en marche et il manqua tomber avec l'à-coup du départ. Grognant pour lui-même, il s'éloigna à pas lourds de l'endroit où était assis l'archer et alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible de lui. Il allait s'asseoir dans le sens de la marche mais remarqua qu'ainsi, il avait le grand brun au beau milieu de son champ de vision. Il s'affala donc sur la banquette à contresens, tournant le dos à Dômeki. Le coin était plus sombre que l'endroit où il était assis à l'aller mais il ne voulait vraiment pas s'asseoir à nouveau à côté de l'archer. Plus il pourrait l'ignorer, mieux il se porterait.

Le train allait aussi vite qu'à l'aller, ne lui permettant vraiment pas de voir où il allait par la fenêtre, mais il n'avait rien de mieux à faire et resta donc à contempler le paysage brouillé par la vitesse. La lumière à l'extérieur disparut soudainement mais il n'en fut pas choqué cette fois-ci, ils devaient être arrivé sûrement, comme tout à l'heure, même s'il lui semblait que le trajet avait été plus court...

Mais le train ne stoppa pas et au contraire, il lui sembla plutôt que sa vitesse augmenta. Il voulut se lever pour rejoindre Dômeki pour avoir son avis, légèrement inquiet quand même, mais ne put se mettre debout, étant victime d'une sensation soudaine d'oppression au niveau de la poitrine qui l'obligea à se rasseoir.

Il en fut d'abord simplement surpris, prenant ça pour un mal de transport, étant resté assis dans le sens contraire de la marche sans vraiment en avoir l'habitude. Mais quand l'impression s'accentua au point de gêner sa respiration, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Les lumières au dessus de lui s'éteignirent brusquement mais il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça, trop occupé à essayer d'inspirer de l'air dans ses poumons compressés. Il suffoquait et ne pouvait même pas appeler à l'aide, il essaya de se débattre mais il ne sentait rien autour de lui à part cette pression autour de sa poitrine, pression qui ne cessait d'augmenter encore et encore. Il entendit bientôt les os de ses côtes craquer légèrement, et une vive douleur le transperça. Il hurla en conséquence, vidant ses poumons du peu d'air qu'ils pouvaient encore contenir, le phénomène en profitant pour le presser encore un peu plus.

Le manque d'oxygène se fit rapidement sentir et il sentit sa conscience le quitter progressivement. Juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, un éclair blanc traversa furtivement son champ de vision.

Lentement, il reprit conscience, encore perdu entre le rêve et la réalité, il ne comprit pas où il était. Le regard embrumé, il ne voyait pas ce qui l'entourait mais il sentait quelque chose de chaud et doux sous sa tête et près de lui. Comme un grand enfant, il se tourna un peu plus contre cette chaleur. C'était marrant, tout mou, douillet, ça bougeait un peu même… Ca bougeait !

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec Dômeki, littéralement.

Il hurla et frappa brusquement l'archer pour le repousser, mouvement qui le fit rouler sur lui-même et tomber lourdement au sol. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et jeta un regard noir au grand lycéen.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais aussi près de moi ? » Hurla-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

Dômeki se massa lentement la mâchoire où Watanuki l'avait frappé et ne répondit rien.

« Il vérifiait que tu étais encore vivant. »

« KYAAAAH ! »

La voix provenant de derrière lui le surprit et il fit un bond en ramenant ses bras vers la source des paroles pour se protéger.

« YUUKO ! » S'exclama-t-il en voyant la sorcière des dimensions lui faire un de ses plus beaux sourires. « Il avait pas besoin d'être aussi près pour vérifier ça ! »

« Le souffle », fit la voix de Dômeki juste derrière lui.

Il se retourna et s'éloigna vivement d'une enjambée de l'archer qui s'était placé tout près derrière lui. Il ne supportait pas de se trouver aussi près de Dômeki, son cœur battait bien trop fort quand cela arrivait, il le détestait à ce point.

« Il vérifiait que tu respirais bien. » Expliqua plus en profondeur Yuuko en se rapprochant sensuellement de Dômeki jusqu'à poser délicatement sa main sous le menton de celui-ci. Elle s'adressa à lui à voix basse et sérieuse. « Tu as une fois de plus sauvé Watanuki… Et vous m'avez bien ramené ce que je vous ai envoyé chercher ! » Ajouta-t-elle de façon énergique, Mokona apparaissant de nulle part pour sautiller autour d'elle en chantonnant un air connu de lui seul.

Dômeki lui donna le panier alors que Watanuki se rapprocha doucement pour voir ce qu'il contenait. La sorcière en sortit une grosse bouteille de verre ouvragé contenant un liquide transparent.

« Aaaaah ! Du Mei kuei lu chiew ! Le digestif idéal à tout repas chinois ! »

…

« Tu veux dire que j'ai encore risqué ma vie pour de l'alcool ? » Comprit brusquement son employé.

Yuuko lui jeta un des regards mystérieux dont elle a le secret qui le fit taire immédiatement.

« Tu as risqué ta vie parce que tu n'as pas écouté ce que l'on t'a dis, surtout. Je savais bien que demander à Dômeki de venir avec toi était une bonne idée. Sans lui, tu serais mort étouffé dans ce train. N'avais-tu pas reçu un avertissement de notre interlocuteur ? »

Dans la tête du lunetteux, une phrase retentit en écho. _« Ah oui ! Le Maître m'a demandé de vous dire aussi de faire gaffe aux ombres.»_ Mais comment pouvait-il prendre au sérieux une phrase dite comme ça ! Il jeta un regard noir à Dômeki.

« Tu aurais pu m'y faire penser toi aussi, tu l'avais entendu ! Et d'ailleurs, il s'est passé quoi vraiment ? Je ne me souviens de rien… »

« Tu as hurlé… Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien avant ça… »

L'archer avait les lèvres serrées et son visage semblait plus fermé que d'habitude, comme s'il s'en voulait. Watanuki le dévisagea un moment, peu habitué à voir une telle expression sur ses traits.

« Quand j'ai voulu m'approcher de toi, y'avait une espèce de barrière. Je ne voyais rien de ton côté du wagon, tout y était d'un noir d'encre. J'ai d'abord essayé de briser la barrière mais rien à faire… Puis je me suis souvenu de ce que Yuuko m'avait donné juste avant de partir… »

« Parce qu'en plus elle t'avais donné quelque chose sans que je le sache ! Il ne faut jamais rien accepté de cette sorcière, elle te demande toujours quelque chose d'énorme en compensation ! »

« Si je ne lui avais pas donné, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est… » Remarqua Yuuko qui s'était installé sur le banc où Dômeki s'était assis avec Watanuki allongé, la tête posée sur ses genoux, et sirotait tranquillement un petit verre de la liqueur qu'ils lui avaient apportée.

Son employé baissa les yeux, conscient du bien-fondé de son argument.

« Et c'était quoi cet objet ? »

« Une lampe torche. »

« … Ma vie a été sauvée par une lampe torche ! » S'écria-t-il.

« Ouais. » Répliqua simplement Dômeki en se bouchant les oreilles face au niveau sonore de Watanuki. « Bruyant. »

Et il alla s'asseoir à côté de Yuuko, prit un des verres que Mokona lui présenta et que la sorcière se fit un plaisir de remplir.

« Watanuki ! Il nous faut les plats qui vont avec ce délicieux alcool ! »

« Comme si je pouvais vous faire à cuisiner dans ce décor ! » Répliqua-t-il en embrassant d'un large geste du bras la gare désaffectée où ils se trouvaient encore.

« Si tu ne peux pas la faire, tu pourrais aller l'acheter ! » S'exclama Mokona installé sur une des larges épaules de Dômeki.

« Ca ne faudra sûrement pas ta cuisine mais ça sera toujours mieux que rien ! Tu peux utiliser l'argent qu'il te restait de la dernière course ! » Acquiesça Yuuko.

« J'ai envie de champignons noirs. » Renchérit Dômeki en sirotant doucement son verre.

« Je ne suis pas votre chien ! » Hurla Watanuki avant de s'éloigner à grands pas vers la ville.

« Watanuki ! Attends ! Mokona va t'accompagner ! » S'écria la petite boule de poil noire en sautillant après lui. « Mokona sait quoi prendre ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une peluche pour savoir quoi prendre à manger ! »

« Mais Mokona veut venir avec toi ! »

« Raaaaaah ! »

Et ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux, la sorcière et l'archer pouvant encore les entendre se disputer même bien après que leurs silhouettes aient disparu de leurs champs de vision.

« Vous saviez que ça allait arriver, non ? » Demanda Dômeki une fois qu'il fut sûr que Watanuki était hors de portée sonore.

« Il n'y a pas de coïncidences, tout n'est que fatalité. »

« Vous ne répondez pas à la question. »

« Qu'as-tu à me donner en échanger de la lampe torche ? »

« Je vous l'apporterai plus tard, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait vous convenir chez moi. »

« Bien. Un autre verre ? »

« … Pourquoi pas. »

Dômeki avait bien compris qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de tirer les vers du nez de Yuuko, tout ce qu'il avait à faire à présent, c'était de profiter de la fin de soirée en attendant le retour de Watanuki qui ramènerait un bon repas.

**FIN. **


End file.
